My Sacrifice
by evanangel
Summary: There's amuch better summary inside.Forced to protect mankind at their own expense is the pressure mikos must carry.But what happens when one soul takes pity?What happens if one person saves you from becoming a sacrifice?


Hi, um, sorry I'm not updating MLL but this idea just popped into my head and I _had _to write it, so, sorry, please forgive me. Oh, and I am working on MLL but it's really hard, I'm clueless as to how I should start the 5th chapter and I don't really like what I have right now but I'll update soon. Ok, so, new story...here's the summary...

_My Sacrifice_

_Used by a society where only street thugs and gangsters exist, where the few good people left are quickly terminated and abused is where mikos exist. They are kept locked and isolated from each other by the military. They are also these people's only hope for survival but only to their own expense...weekly, a different miko is placed in a dimly lit chamber_ _at night, to protect the city from the oncoming attacks. They are used as a shield from the demons, and once their purpose has been fulfilled...there's really no reason to have them around any longer..._

InuxKag, rated M for violence, it might go down to a T if you guys find that it's not so descriptive or whatever.

Chapter.1: Help Wanted/Just Kagome

-"Damn it! Out of a job again!" a tall young male cussed at himself as he walked down the city's dangerous streets at night.

-"CITIZENS OF TOKYO, THIS IS GENERAL CHATWIN. IN APPROXIMATELY 5 MINUTES THE STREETS WILL BE CLOSED TO CIVILIANS. PLEASE STAY INSIDE YOUR HOMES AND LOCK YOUR DOORS AND WINDOWS, ALL STORES WILL BE CLOSED AT THIS TIME." came the deep voice of Gen. Chatwin over the loudspeaker.

It was a weekly procedure that had begun over ten years ago when the attacks had begun. The military found a way to protect the people and at the same time protect their coward behinds by using mikos.

Mikos, who once, long ago brought peace to society, who were respected and loved by the people they protected and feared by their enemies, mikos, who used to be so strong and brave but who are now...treated like dirt.

They are used and discarded, literally. Rumor is the military somehow found a way to use their holy powers as a shield against the invading demons. After the process is completed however, they die.

One question played through the young man's head as he hurried down the streets trying to find a shelter.

Only two minutes left

**So then, how come they haven't become extinct yet?**

With not enough time to ponder upon the question he ran inside the first store he saw that was still open.

-"sir, please, let me stay for the night" he said to the old man who desperately tried to push the young man away from the old glass door of his small health shop.

-"young man, if you are out in the streets at this hour then you must be a delinquent, now, get out of here before I have to call the police!" the old man struggled to close the door in order to push the young 'delinquent' out into the cold, damp streets of Tokyo city.

The old man succeeded after another young man appeared from somewhere in the back and helped him with pushing the 'delinquent' out of the store.

-"oof" the young 'delinquent' said when he fell down on the hard cement floor "fine but it'll be in your conscience if I get killed!" he yelled towards the store but no one seemed to be paying attention to him anymore.

**Great, what do I do now?**

He asked himself while still sitting on the floor.

**First thing's first, gotta get my sorry ass outta this cold pavement.**

He quickly jogged towards the nearest dark alley and walked to where a trash can was, he hid behind it.

The cold was starting to get to him, he asked himself what the hell he was doing outside at 7 in the night on such a cold February night.

Realizing that his jacket wasn't really helping much at fighting the cold he grabbed a few pieces of newspaper he could find that were in sight and tried to use them as a sort of blanket.

About an hour later he had already begun to fall asleep, perhaps it was the cold that was getting to him, perhaps, he thought, he wouldn't be waking up tomorrow. Or maybe, he prayed to Buddha, this was all just a dream.

Though a coward he might seem, not the toughest of street thugs dare to stay out at night during curfew. For if the military finds you. prepare yourself for the worst.

He tried to keep himself awake by looking at his surroundings once again. If you look up you can see some clothing hanging from ropes that are attached to both of the brick buildings. You can also see the fire escape staircases which he would have climbed had it not been for the fact that he wouldn't be able to get inside anyone's home.

Both buildings were identical, made of brick with concrete for a roof . Multiple garbage cans were spread around in the dark alley, there were some empty boxes and every once in a while he could see a cat...or maybe it was a rat...

It wasn't too long before he fell asleep only to be rudely awakened again by the bright white light emitted by a flashlight.

-"what the fuck" he said squinting his eyes, not fully awake just yet. His voice sounded raspy and he felt colder now that he was awake.

It only took him a few seconds to realize that the light that was still in front of his face came from a tall man, extremely tall. He had sharp black eyes and a tanned face. His jet black hair pulled back with gel as all military men's hair were.

**Oh damn...**

-" sir, I'm going to need you to come with me" the soldier commanded

-"yeah, realized as much" he answered and stood up from his uncomfortable sitting position on the floor

Walking down the alley he instantly felt the soldier's gun pointing at his back. Though it hadn't been shoved in his back he could somehow sense it there.

They reached a corner at the end of the street where a green van seemed to be waiting for them. Two soldiers got down from the van and walked to him. Both of them were short, middle-aged men. None of them spoke to each other.

-"Get into the van" said one of the short men that had come from the van

He nodded and went towards the van to go inside. When he went to climb in someone shoved something in his neck.

**A needle, they're sedating me...**

The young man fell down on the floor and was carried inside the van. Once inside the two short men drove away to the military base.

**Not another bright light**

he complained in his head. Once again he opened his eyes, this time an older woman with a pony tail holding her graying blonde hair stared back at him.

Her eyes set on him as soon as he stirred, he sat up, pushing away the light stand that had been literally shoved in his face.

-"You didn't sleep as much as most people" she said with a monotone voice

-"yeah, well, I don't see how anyone can with that light shoved in their face" he answered

She nodded, not really caring much for his complain. She walked to a table that was placed next to the gray wall of the large room.

The room was equipped with computers and all sorts of papers were laying around tables. They seemed to be alone in the room but when he looked closer he noticed the tiny red light emitted by a security camera in the corner. The door to the room was colored white and it seemed to be made of steel.

**I don't think you can get out without an I.D**

-"Your name is Onosaka Inuyasha, correct?" she said walking towards him with a file in her hands.

She was now wearing glasses and looking at the papers that were in her hands.

-"correct" the young man named Inuyasha answered

-"You are 17, just out of high school... I suspect you're not going to college" she said switching her gaze towards Inuyasha "apparently you just got kicked out of your job too, which would explain why you were out in the streets during curfew" she finished

-"do you have my whole life written on that file?" Inuyasha asked her

-"there's not really that much to see...hmm...Oh! You're a half-demon?" she said instantly looking at him

**and she thought I wasn't interesting**

Inuyasha smirked and said "yeah, so?"

-"well, I think I might be able to help you" she said with a look of determination

-"how?" he asked her

-"we're looking for a new soldier, but not just any soldier, someone who's...strong willed let's say" she said while eying him "you'd be paid very good money, it would be an inside job and...you'd have a shelter, plus many other privileges that are offered by the military"

Inuyasha was suspicious.

**Why is it that the instant she knew what I was she offered me a job? **

-"what would I have to do?" he asked her

-"it's a simple job. Each of our defense mikos are assigned a different guardian, you would have to take care of her but I don't mean actually interact with her as if in speaking, you can't get emotionally involved with her. It's difficult to explain but, like I said before, it's actually very simple" she said

-"This job sounds too good, what's the glitch?" Inuyasha asked, his cynicism growing larger by the minute

-"of course there's a glitch, you can't get emotionally involved, as you've probably heard mikos are relinquished after they're used" she responded

-"I see...why?" he kept on asking

-"Mr. Onosaka, I really have no patience for your interrogation! Now, I am offering you a job, take it, or go to jail for a month...that is, after all, your punishment for being out during curfew. It's your choice" she said while an ugly smirk formed on her uptight and aged face.

Inuyasha began to think...**I realize this is a horrible job but...I need it... **

While different thoughts began to play in his head the old woman sat down on a table and re-read his file.

-"alright" Inuyasha said suddenly "I'll do it"

she snapped her head up when he said that. The same smirk formed on her lips and she got up from her sitting position at the table.

-"good choice Mr. Onosaka, I already have a miko in mind for you. She's turning 16 tomorrow and next week will be her first time as a shield against the attacking demon army" she said while walking towards him "you can stay here for the remainder of the night, but be ready at 0600 hours to sign a contract binding you to the military, you will meet her at 0800 hours" she turned to walk away

-"wait!" he called after her

she stopped but didn't say anything

-"...what's her name?" he asked, not really sure why

-"it's Kagome, no last name, just...Kagome. And mine is Dr. Yoshida"

**no first name? **he joked in his head

-"Good-night, Mr. Onosaka" she opened the door with her I.D card and walked away, the steel door closing as soon as she left

Inuyasha took a deep breath, looked down at his surroundings once more and then laid back on the uncomfortable bed where he had woken up in minutes before...or perhaps it was hours?

**Don't remember, don't care**

Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited until sleep took over him. A single name resounding in his head

_just...Kagome..._

That's it for this chapter, my, it was quite long. Again sorry for the delay with the other stories I promise that I WILL update it tomorrow (MLL). I will force myself too...or at least I will try. Hope you liked this first chappie (Inuyasha POV story). Later!


End file.
